


瓷俄

by Ionic_congee



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionic_congee/pseuds/Ionic_congee
Summary: 与列表合作对戏，现在编辑成作品。戏梗是瓷协助俄修地铁站（然后修到身卝体里了），只有前卝戏，是不会完结了的半成品，请大家之后自行补充√艹我没意识到敏/感词屏蔽有这么带/劲……大家凑合着看吧。可以就go√
Kudos: 5





	瓷俄

聪明的熊只要被夹子捉过一次就会变得jǐng惕，就像是莽撞的人只要被伤害一次就会变得多疑。外界对俄罗斯带来的影响并不小，这点在中卝囯与俄罗斯打交道的众多方面都能够见到。

俄罗斯jǐng惕，迟疑，充满敌意。他小心的握住中卝囯伸出的手，留下冰冷的温度又马上放开。

-

-

基础建设是两个人的事情，瓷做好了准备去敲响俄罗斯家的房门，却没有得到想象中的欢迎。大概也是习惯了俄罗斯疏离的态度，瓷不得不自己找俄罗斯藏在向曰葵田里的钥匙开门。

屋内东西不多，但摆放不算规矩。瓷稍微费了点时间把玄关处的鞋子衣服收拾好，便简单洗了个手上楼去寻找“合作伙伴”。

对方却没有在卧室。

纸张翻卝动的声音从远处传来，阳光借助门缝拉起一条梯形的坐标，带着放轻脚步的瓷来到书房门前

“…俄罗斯？”

询问的声音搅动了空气，灰尘在阳光里翻飞，给俄罗斯、俄罗斯身上的毛衣、毛衣后堆砌的书，都镀了一层珍珠sè的边。

“我来了。”

瓷继续走进，也不怕扰乱一方宁静。目光锁定在俄罗斯正阅读的文件上，心下了然。

“你在看什么？关于地铁建设的事宜条款上都写得很清楚，各部门都检卝查过好多遍了，真的不放心的话……这个项目现在就可以终止的。”

“不。”

强烈的情感让拒绝的话如响雷一般从俄罗斯嘴里发出，他猛得站起来面对瓷，却发现自己说不出别的话来了。相对无言的几秒过后，作为恶果的寂静彻底包围了房间。对于俄罗斯来说，瓷周围似乎有一层带着暖意的气场，让自己在对方进入房间的第一时间就发现了对方，却无法阻止自己糟糕的脾气。

“…这个东西对我来说很重要。我不可能终止。”

俄罗斯抿起嘴角，视线和对方错开看向别处。没有道歉，因为说不出口。不过…

他上下牙齿相互摩擦几下，视线回到文件上，即使自己几乎都快把数据背下来，但自己永远不排斥再看一遍。

“我或许需要你的帮助。是的，简单的帮助就可以。”

“简单的帮助。”瓷重复着对方的句子，平静甚至是缓慢的来到俄罗斯的面前。他的目光顺着对方脸颊下移，沿着俄罗斯肩膀与手臂移到指尖，最后停在那张似乎在发光的纸上。数据，隐藏在地卝下的交通干线，位于莫斯科心脏的重要建设——

如果真的能那么简单就好了

瓷无奈的笑起来，试图用不带恶意的叹息让对方放松。他的手指搭在纸上，在俄罗斯的手上投下一片阴影。随后那片阴影移动，终于爬上俄罗斯的脸颊。

瓷用手掌扶正俄罗斯的头，凝视对方眼底的寒冰。

“我们都知道情况要比那个复杂的多，我也无法向你隐瞒什么。所以现在，可以开始了吗？”

瞳孔在对方胸口的衣物和平静且安抚的眼神之间来回晃动，俄罗斯最终以空咽动作掩饰下的轻微点头作为结尾。

“开始吧。”

放任自己后仰完全放松的靠在椅背上，掌心的暖意还残留在自己脸上，却又不得不在留恋中散去。

没有耗费太多时间，俄罗斯干脆利落的撩卝起自己的毛衣下摆，连同里衬一起拖掉后随意的扔到一旁的地上。

“帮助。我需要。”

他严肃的神sè仿佛正在经历一场重大的谈判。当然，这也许正是一场谈判。伸手，带点力度的抓卝住对方的羽绒服领子，里面的空气被挤出的手卝感让自己连续眨了几下眼睛，嘴角带着弧度的帮助瓷拖卝去这有些厚重的衣物。此时，冷气已经撕碎俄罗斯原有的wēn暖，攀上了他的身躯。

“天气有点冷。所以我想你也许需要快一点。”

主动把拖卝下的衣服搭在椅背后，瓷再回头眼中已没了方才的克制。然而东方人的耐心却让他把话却说的缓慢：

“施工安全第一，你应该在意的。”

瓷抬起双手让指尖压在俄罗斯的锁骨凹陷处，接着又向两边抹开，像是展开了一张无形的画布。他把手张卝开，贴上俄罗斯有些泛着冷的胸卝脯揉卝cuō。

“虽然只是负责部分，但依旧要考虑整个环节的薄弱环节，好在你们选址真的很不错”

掌根施压，让鼓卝起的关节压过rǔ卝首。接着两手于腹部画叉，勾勒出十字状的主线来。

“结实，可靠，就像是…你的腹肌？”

用好理解的俄语赞美着俄罗斯的身卝体，却不看对方的表情。瓷单手扶住对方后腰，另一只手五指在俄罗斯的腹肌上画圈，追索脑海里莫斯科地铁环线的样子。

“列卝宁莫斯科地铁交通系统，世界上最漂亮的地铁之一。在我看来是最漂亮的，真高兴我能在他的历卝史上留下痕迹。”瓷语意有所指，抬头对着人笑了一眼，语意若有所指。他的右手被重力牵引滑过柔卝软cǎo丛，拿niē住蛰伏的器guān。

“那么让我们来看看规格…什么样的车头什么样的车厢，什么样的轨道需要打造什么样的隧道？”瓷用拇指推开对方性guān的前端，摆卝nòng他系带部位。

你不能奢望一个人的大脑被另一个人占满的情况下能想出多好的比喻。俄罗斯觉得自己脆弱的就像什么，特别脆弱的东西。好在对方的比喻也同样糟糕。他带着笑容完全勾起嘴角，没有逃避，直起身/子感受着来自熟悉掌心在腹部的爱卝抚。

“我也欢迎你来帮助我。”

在对方的挑卝逗下声音细小，俄罗斯喘着cū气从喉卝咙里压出低沉的呻卝吟。性卝器已经xí惯了这种美妙的压力，背肌发卝抖的想在瓷的手下得到快卝感，却在戛然而止的那一刻猛的一颤。

瓷从裤子口袋里拿出润卝滑，坐在椅子上对人拍拍tuǐ。

“要开始施工了，请俄罗斯先生上来吧。”

俄罗斯有些摇晃的站起来，kuà卝下的东西因为半勃已经被裤子勾勒出了形状。被美妙情卝欲包围着，他跌撞的前进一步，分开双卝tuǐ干脆的坐在瓷的tuǐ面上。也许这不是他想要的结果，但自己在争取看着对方的机会。

“开始吧。请确保施工完成。这对我来说很重要。”

俄罗斯从不放弃把握自己命运的机会，即使是拖掉自己的衣服。他上身前倾，tún卝部抬起，拉下裤子，几乎把脸埋在了瓷的颈窝中。直到脚踩着裤子，把自己完全剥干净，才坐回对方的大卝tuǐ上看着对方。

瓷有时候会反省，是不是自己妥协的太轻易才导致俄罗斯这样骄纵。但对方的jǐng惕也好任性也好无一例外都是讨人喜欢的样子————甚至喜欢到希望能qīn手将这些感情扭曲，变成更贴合自己的形状。

俄罗斯的眼睛清晰的反射每个人晦明不清的欲卝望，瓷不太xí惯那样的自己，索性凑上去qīn卝wěn俄罗斯的眉睫强卝迫人闭眼。等他拖衣服时挤在手上的润卝滑液现在已经被体wēn捂得wēn热，右手绕过tún卝瓣从后面接卝触xué卝口

“有自己扩张过啊…”

他低低的说着，wěn已从眉梢滑卝到鬓发，唇峰简单的在他耳廓处轻卝wěn两下表示称赞。和因为寒冷而显得略微干燥紧绷的躯体不同，俄罗斯的tún卝缝高热且湿漉，中指几乎是滑卝进了隧道。相同牌子不同时间挤出的润卝滑液于此混为一体，和再也装不下的肠液一起溢出xué卝口，发出粘腻的水声。

“…瓷。”

低声呼唤着他的名字，被充分，甚至过卝度的润卝滑惯坏的柔卝nèn肠肉蠕卝动着推着人手指想把它挤到自己所心宜的理想位置，却在对方è意的控卝制下怎么也得不到要领。

“季节性冻土为黏土层，施工时应该注意安全。请告诉我，俄罗斯，钻井机在什么地方需要留心？”

他带着笑意继续在俄罗斯的耳朵旁念叨，像要把这些话全部灌到他脑子里面一样。同时弓起中指加入第二根手指，开始来回抽卝擦扩张，有卝意无意去摩擦某块区域。

“我就在你的掌控之下…。施工点就在那里，近在咫尺…请注意…。”

股间已经一片湿卝滑。肠液不断在对方的熟练刺卝激下从xué卝口缝隙中挤出，更不用说自己在说话时细细的喘气使下腹短暂而急促的绷紧，导致肠液几乎没有阻拦就沿着股缝liú下。逐渐在布料上扩散，nòng卝湿卝了一大片对方的裤子。

但，有工作，就有风险。相信瓷早就做好被nòng得乱糟糟的准备了。发软的手臂自然的垂下，搁在人裆卝部，在一片布料褶皱中艰难的拉下拉链，露卝出此次帮助的必须用卝品--没错，必须。带着薄茧的手已经mō了进去，似乎在试着获得于对方相同的筹码。对方可以把手指摁在让自己无比脆弱的部位，自己也可以握住他的要害。

俄罗斯的吐字轻缓又真诚，就像他的隧道，在一次次呼xī间诚实的挤卝压收缩，贴心的为自己指路。

“我一定会非常非常的小心。”瓷承诺着，仰头去qīn卝wěn俄罗斯的胸膛，扶住他的侧腰将人贴近自己，用行动去限卝制某些人狡猾的小动作。

“工具”硬直，被释放出来后更是贴上俄罗斯的tuǐ卝根，示卝威式的chuō在他大卝tuǐ内卝侧，jǐng告他安定下来。

然而前端还是不可避免得被滴落下来的滑液打湿卝了。勾起手指，于是更多的液卝体便失jìn般从俄罗斯身卝体里涌卝出，自己的裤子是彻底浸泡在了融化的暖冰中了。

“冻土层真难搞，不是吗？”

他抽卝出手指，粘卝稠的指尖抬起在俄罗斯面前。亮晶晶的液卝体漫过掌心蜿蜒至手腕，透过湿卝透的指缝锁sǐ俄罗斯的目光。瓷伸出舌卝头tiǎnshì了一下掌根，迎着俄罗斯的目光开始shǔn 卝wěn拇指腹部，hán糊不清的汇报着工作进程。

“但评估结果是良好，我们可以开始施工了。”

瓷手离开了唇边，但他的目光依旧停驻在俄罗斯脸上，好像这样就能分走对方注意力一样。他双手把住俄罗斯柔卝软的tún卝瓣，用食指和中指拉开隧道口，不知是è意还是单纯好玩，他让寒气倒灌进去引起俄罗斯的一轮颤卝抖。

“现在，请坐吧，俄罗斯。”

-

end

嘻嘻


End file.
